


The Lion

by Greens



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never understood why his parents had called him Leo.  He wasn't courageous or ferocious. He wasn't important or powerful. He just simply--existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ocelotspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelotspots/gifts).



> For ocelotspots. Happy Yuletide!!! I hope you enjoy this:)

He never understood why his parents had called him Leo. He wasn't courageous or ferocious. He wasn't important or powerful. He wasn't admired or celebrated. He just simply--existed. He was invisible. Nobody understood his passion for building, for creating something from nothing. One day, Leo Fitz would produce something that would save the world (or possibly not), and he would still feel like a shadow. Existing, but unnoticed, and sometimes, even getting trampled on.

He wasn’t even perceived enough to walk across campus without being knocked consistently to the ground. It wasn’t done on purpose of course (though some people could be terribly cruel), Leo was simply just not the type of person you were aware enough of to walk around.  

Fitz slowly pushed himself to his feet, with a defeated sigh. As he brushed the fluffy, white snow from the back of his trousers and his coat, he had never been more grateful for the winter holiday break. Usually, he would give anything to spend his holidays at the university; countless hours alone in the lab, free reign to create and build as much as he wanted. Most of the time, that was Fitz's perfect holiday. But, now, he couldn't wait a day longer to get on a train and get far away from the place where he could count the other students like himself on one hand.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Fitz headed back in the direction of the Science building. The first thing he would need to do was collect the few things that he had left behind in the lab after his last class.

The clock on campus chimed loudly, one in the afternoon. The faster he gathered his things, the sooner he could make his way to the station. He would be home in time for the Doctor Who marathon, the one thing about winter holiday that he truly looked forward to.

"No...."

Fitz stopped short when he heard the familiar female voice coming from the lab. He stood outside the door, listening quietly.

"I'm sorry. I really am...."

It was Jemma. She was like him; as visible as the wind, a lab rat. But was she alone? Who was she speaking with. Timidly, Fitz peered through the laboratory's window.

"I know it's Christmas," Jemma spoke into her mobile. "I know, Mum, but I am so very close to.... I know that Dad has been wanting to see me for the Christmas.... I don't mind being alone, it will be quiet. I'll finish sooner...."

She was staying? That would be-- so terribly lonely, especially around the holidays.

"I'm sorry..." Jemma continued. "Mum.... Mum don't-- don't cry. Please don't... I promise to call... on Christmas, yes.... Yes, I promise."

Fitz dropped his shoulders. Jemma was the one person who really understood him. She  was kind and considerate. She indulged him when he wanted to talk about a new project he was working on, even if she knew, deep down that his ideas would never work. She was always supportive, a true friend.  He knew, deep down in his heart that he couldn't leave her here alone.

"Yes Mum.... yes.... I love you too." Jemma turned quickly towards the door as she heard it push inward. "Tell Dad I love him." She smiled at Leo.  "Merry Christmas."

Fitz waited for her to end the call, stepping forward and taking a seat at one of the lab tables. "You're staying-- for the entire holiday?" he asked.

Jemma looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "You know that spying is a crime?" she said. "And eavesdropping-- is simply rude."

"Doesn't your family miss you?" he asked "Don't you miss them?" Fitz sighed. "I mean... I know you do. You've been waiting all week to go home for.... Christmas pudding and-- turkeys and brussel sprouts and-- you know, all that."

Jemma laughed, shoving him gently. "I can never get the lab to myself" she said after a moment. "There are so many experiments I am-- _dying_ to do. This is the greatest opportunity."

If her parents couldn't convince her to go home, Fitz knew that he didn't have a chance.

"This may be my opportunity, Fitz" Jemma beamed, taking a seat beside him at the lab table. "While everyone else is home with-- Christmas pudding and-- turkey and-- brussel sprouts, Just think-- I might be here, making-- gigantic strides in science!"

"But-- you'll be alone." Fitz couldn't fathom this. He didn't want to.

"I'll have my work" Jemma said softly. "I'll be-- so busy."

Fitz sighed. He could see on Jemma's face that she really didn't want the entire university to herself. He could see, that despite what she was saying, Jemma did not want to spend the holiday alone.

Sighing, he turned in his chair. "You know," he said. "You might need some help. Maybe-- with a new apparatus or something? I could-- help you. We could make the next big discovery together."

"You've been looking forward to your holiday..." she shook her head.

"I don't like turkey" Fitz smiled. "And... brussel sprouts are rubbish."

Jemma laughed, smiling brightly.

"I think I'd much rather stay here." he continued. "Who knows, maybe we'll come up with something that will-- save the world."

"Well, I don't think I would go as far as to say that" Jemma laughed.

"You never know."

Leo Fitz might not have been terribly brave, or strong. He wasn't courageous or ferocious. But in that moment, he felt important. He didn't need great strength. He didn't mind that most of the time he was invisible. He was a friend, and  a good one. That was all he really needed and that was all that Jemma needed him to be. Seeing her smile at the idea of not spending her holiday alone, filled Leo with tremendous pride. He and Jemma were together, doing something they both loved, something they were both good at. They were happy.

And for now, that would do just fine.  


End file.
